Question: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 3 \\ 0 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 0 \\ 3 & 9\end{array}\right]$